Escape
by EarlGreyandGuns
Summary: Not part of the Alpha/Omega series. Based on a prompt I was given. 'He swallowed heavily, glancing back at the man who was still leaning close to him, pushing his glasses up his nose and taking a deep breath.' Slight 00Q


The prompt:

**00Q prompt: Both the 00 agents (even Silva) are the results of some experiments conducted by the British Government. Now we should add Q to the picture. He is the newest experiment which focus on brain, other than physical strength like those 00 agents. 007 finds out the truth, and he intends to quit working as an agent. He wants to drag Q along.**

* * *

Q waited for a response, watching the gears turning in Bond's head as he thought about it, the other man running his hand through hair that had got slightly longer than he normally liked it. Q liked it slightly longer however, it suited Bond well.

"We're..lab experiments"

"Yes we are" Q responded quietly, looking down at his hands and shaking his head. If only he hadn't hacked those very interesting and out of bounds files, they wouldn't be where they were now, unsure of what they were and how it had all happened.

"Do you think Silva knew?"

Q was surprised by the mention of the man who had been dead for months now, the entire incident having stopped being the talk of MI-6.

"M obviously knew"

Q sighed at the bitterness in Bond's voice, licking his lips and tapping his fingers on the desk.

"James" he sighed, shaking his head slightly and placing his hands flat on the table, unsure of what to say about the situation they found themselves in. He then shifted once more, leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe Silva's..madness was because of the experiments"

"James" Q repeated, louder this time and the agent finally looked at him again, the quartermaster flicking his eyes over Bond's face, noting the barely concealed anger in his eyes, which was there for good reason. "We get the job done"

"Is that all you can say? We get the job done" Bond snapped and Q shook his head, watching as the elder man walked over and leant down to place his hands on the arms of the chair Q was sitting in.

The quartermaster was surprised, hoping to keep the look away from his face as he leant back slightly, watching as Bond observed him closely and trying to ignore the way his heart sped up at the scrutiny and close proximity of the other. He thought he had suppressed the stupid crush he had on the double-oh.

"We could leave"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I am not working for a government who does..that" Bond snapped, motioning to the documents on the screen of Q's laptop.

Q glanced at them, his eyes skimming over the lengthy words, ones that described experiments. Ones designed to create a stronger, faster, more physical being. Then further down the page, in a paragraph that had been added some years after the first, detailing the same experiments, but designed to create a more intelligent human being.

Some more digging from Q had then brought to light the names of the experiments, many of the double-oh agents, some dead and some still working for MI-6. Q was also mentioned, along with some other recruits in other parts of the service that required high intelligence. It mentioned the families that had been disposed of, the children of the experiment had to be brought up in the correct way, to bring out the best of their created abilities.

He swallowed heavily, glancing back at the man who was still leaning close to him, pushing his glasses up his nose and taking a deep breath.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off by a surprised noise, as he felt Bond's lips on his own. The quartermaster had no time to respond, before Bond was breaking the kiss, moving one hand to trail his fingers over Q's cheek.

"We could leave"

"You just kissed me"

"How very observant of you quartermaster" Bond drawled and rolled his eyes, Q giving him a pointed look as he felt his cheeks heat up some more "Come with me or not, but I am leaving. I made a mistake coming back last time I was supposedly dead"

"They won't let you go"

"And if I die?"

Q was silent once more, understanding what Bond meant by that and his lips twitched. He turned to look at the table, tapping his fingers against the wood as his eyes trailed up to the screen of the laptop once more. He had so many questions that he wanted answers for, but the hand on his shoulder that was slowly massaging it was distracting him and he began to wonder what sort of life he could have outside of the one that he had now, one that now he knew this, he realised had been very one tracked.

Q glanced up at Bond, his lips turning up into a smile.

"Where are we headed?"


End file.
